Nothing's Impossible
by Wylie
Summary: Das kleine Mädchen Kay Anderson wird in das PPTH eingeliefert mit Symptomen wie Übelkeit, Schwindel und Schweißausbrüchen. Allerdings lässt sich bei Kay keine eindeutige Erkrankung diagnostizieren.  Genre:  Hc   R  Pairings: Huddy, House/?, Chase/Cameron
1. Kay Anderson

**Titel:** Nothing's Impossible

**Autor:** Vesper & Wylie

**Kategorie:** [Hc] [R]

**Pairing:** House/Cuddy, House/?, Chase/Cameron

**Spoiler: **Die Story baut auf der derzeitigen Geschehnisse der dritten Staffel auf, sprich hauptsächlich House/Cuddys 'Beziehung'

**Staffel:** 3

**Rating:** NC-17 / M (Sex / Gewalt)

**Anmerkung:**

_Wylie: _Tja... da hatten wir mal wieder eine Idee... *lol* Hatten vorhin einfach spontan mal entschieden eine FF zusammen zu schreiben, hatten noch spontaner sofort darauf einen Plan, was wie wo passieren soll und ja... das Ergebnis wird man nach und nach hier lesen können. :)

_Vesper: _Hmm...ja, auf solche Ideen kommt man an einem langweiligen Sonntagnachmittag. Wylie und ich dachten uns, da wir einen ähnlichen Hang zur Dramatik haben, das wir zusammen eine FF schreiben.

**Disclaimer:** Bis auf die Idee zur FF gehört uns nichts. Alle Charaktere sind so Seriengetreu wie möglich dargestellt und gehören immer noch FOX, bzw. den Produzenten der Serie. Die von uns ausgedachten Personen sind frei erfunden- Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden Personen sind nicht beabsichtigt. Alle Angaben zur beschriebenen Erkrankung des/der Patienten sind wie immer ohne Gewähr. Amen.

**Inhalt:** Das kleine Mädchen Kay Anderson wird in das PPTH eingeliefert mit Symptomen wie Übelkeit, Schwindel und Schweißausbrüchen. Allerdings lässt sich bei Kay keine eindeutige Erkrankung diagnostizieren,weshalb ihre Behandlung auf Dr. House und sein Team übergeht. House stellt während seiner Untersuchungen fest das Maria Anderson, die Mutter des kleinen Mädchens, nicht ganz unschuldig ist an den Symptomen ihrer Tochter.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Maria stand wie jeden Tag früh auf um das Frühstück für ihre Tocher Kay vorzubereiten. Sorgfältig bereitete sie ein Glas frisch gepressten O-Saft vor, stellte der Kleinen einen Teller Müsli auf ihren Platz und daneben eine Kanne mit Milch.

"Kay, das Frühstück ist fertig! Schatz, komm runter. Du bist schon spät dran!" Kay kam trampelnd in die Küche gerannt und griff sofort nach dem Glas O-Saft. Sie trank es fast in einem Zug leer und ließ ein Bäuerchen los.

"Kay,also wirklich!", sagte ihre Mutter entrüstet. Anstatt sich irgendwie beschämt darüber zu zeigen, lachte die Kleine kurz auf und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl am Tisch. "Aber Mommy, das ist doch nichts Schlimmes." "Es gehört sich zu Tisch trotzdem nicht." Der angenervte Tonfall der Mutter ließ erahnen, dass diese von der 'Argumentation' ihrer Tochter nicht viel hielt.

"Darf ich nachher zu Betty rüber?" fragte Kay, während sie mit der großen Kanne rum hantierte und die Milch über ihr Müsli goss. Maria schüttelte den Kopf. "Du weißt was ich davon halte dich irgendwo alleine hin zulassen."

Kay reagierte wütend."Aber Mum. Alle Kinder treffen sich nach der Schule bei ihren Freunden."„Also schön. Aber um Punkt 18h hole ich dich da ab." „Ist gut..." sagte Kay leicht enttäuscht. Zwar war sie froh, dass sie zu Betty gehen durfte, aber der Weg von ihrer Freundin hierhin war nun wirklich nicht weit. Und sie fühlte sich alt genug um den Weg auch alleine gehen zu können. „Und du musst mir versprechen, dass ihr dort dann auch zuerst die Hausaufgaben erledigt, bevor ihr euch in die Spielsachen stürzt." Kay schlang ihr Müsli regelrecht hinunter und antwortete ihrer Mum bei vollem Mund mit einem „Mhmm"."So, und jetzt müssen wir los sonst kommst du zu spät zum Unterricht," sagte Maria und scheuchte ihre Tochter zur Tür. Sie trug Kay ihre Jacke und ihre Schultasche nach und bevor sie in den Wagen einstiegen gab Maria Kay noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Die erste große Pause war vorüber. Kay, sowie auch alle anderen Kinder in der Schule wären am Liebsten noch weiter draußen an der frischen Luft geblieben. Die Sonne schien gnadenlos in den Klassenraum und verwandelte ihn eher in eine Sauna. Es fiel Kay schwieriger als sonst ruhig auf ihrem Platz sitzen zu bleiben. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl in ihrer Haut und bekam langsam aber sicher durch die Hitze im Klassenzimmer auch noch Kopfschmerzen, die es ihr noch schwieriger machten sich zu konzentrieren.

„Mrs. Walters, darf ich mal auf Toilette?" fragte Kay einmal quer durch die ganze Klasse. „Kay, es war gerade eben große Pause, da hättest du auch gehen können." tadelte sie die Lehrerin. „Aber es ist wirklich ganz doll dringend..." quengelte Kay und bekam schließlich das Okay auf Toilette gehen zu dürfen. Dort angekommen überkam sie plötzliche Übelkeit und sie übergab sich in die Kloschüssel. Weinend rappelte sie sich wieder auf und wollte zum Waschbecken gehen um sich frisch zu machen, doch dazu kam sie schon nicht mehr. Auf halbem Wege brach sie bewusstlos zusammen.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Maria kam nur wenig panisch, aber trotzdem in voller Sorge in der Ambulanz des Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital an, in das ihre Tochter eingeliefert wurde. Die Schule hatte sie darüber informiert das Kay auf der Schultoilette zusammengebrochen war und Maria hatte sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht. Sie kam am Empfang zum stehen. "Ich bin Maria Anderson. Ich habe einen Anruf erhalten, dass meine Tochter Kay hier eingeliefert wurde. Wo ist sie? Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Maria die Krankenschwester und war dabei erstaunlich ruhig. Die Krankenschwester wunderte sich, denn normalerweise rasteten Mütter gerne aus. "Ihre Tochter wird gerade von einem unserer Ärzte untersucht, Mrs. Anderon. Ihr geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie ist wieder bei Bewusstsein. Ich sage Ihnen bescheid wenn Sie zu Ihrer Tochter können," antwortete die Schwester und wandte sich wieder dem PC zu.

Maria sah die Schwester noch einige Zeit mit einem bösen Blick an, bevor sie sich schließlich auf die Suche nach ihrer Tochter machte. Doch nachdem sie die erste Tür des Untersuchungsraumes #2 aufgerissen, und Dr. Cameron bei der Unterleibsuntersuchung einer älteren Frau überraschte, eilte Brenda herbei und zog Maria aus dem Raum heraus und die Tür wieder zu. „Ich denke, ich habe mich gerade eigentlich klar genug ausgedrückt." sagte sie angesäuert. „Dort hinten ist der Wartebereich, und ich werde Ihnen bescheid sagen, wenn Sie zu Ihrer Tochter können." Brenda zeigte zu dem Warteraum der Ambulanz und sah Maria mit einem mehr als ernsten Blick an. Solche Angehörige wie sie, erlebte Brenda fast tagtäglich, nur im Gegensatz dazu, dass diese Mutter hier ziemlich gefasst darauf reagierte, dass ihre Tochter im Krankenhaus lag.

Maria setzte sich im Wartezimmer auf einen der Stühle und griff nach einer Zeitschrift.

Brenda schaute nicht schlecht und die Krankenhausleiterin die vorbei kam fragte:

„Was gibt es denn da Interessantes zu sehen?" Brenda schreckte leicht hoch. „Oh, Dr. Cuddy.

Da sitzt die Mutter von Kay Anderson im Wartezimmer. Die ist ganz schön gelassen. Ich wundere mich nur wie sie so ruhig dasitzen kann obwohl sie weiß das es ihrer Tochter schlecht geht." Dr. Cuddy schaute zu Maria Anderson in das Wartezimmer. „Sagen Sie Mrs. Anderson, dass ihre Tochter stationär aufgenommen werden muss. Sie kommt auf die Station von Dr. House," sagte Cuddy in einem tadelnden Ton und verschwand in ihr Büro.


	2. Something To Tell

„Wir haben eine neue Patientin." sagte House mehr oder weniger stolz zu seinem Team, das gerade den Besprechungsraum betrat. Foreman und Cameron nahmen an dem gläsernen Tisch Platz und sahen House erwartungsvoll an. Chase hingegen nahm sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und schenkte sich Kaffee ein. „Kay Anderson." las Cameron den Namen auf der Patientenakte vor und schlug sie auf.

„Warum haben Sie sie stationär aufnehmen lassen?" fragte Chase verwundert, der die Kleine zu Anfang untersucht hatte. „Das war nicht ich, das war Cuddy." versuchte House sich zu verteidigen. „Ich täte jetzt auch gerne lieber in der Sonne sitzen und meinen Astralkörper zu bräunen anstatt hier die Zeit zu verbringen und mir darüber Gedanken machen zu müssen, warum bei dem Wetter eine 9-Jährige zusammenbricht."

„Manche Kinder trinken in der Schule zu wenig." warf Cameron ein. „Der Klassenraum soll ziemlich aufgeheizt gewesen sein, da die Sonne direkt hinein schien. - Sonnenstich?" mischte sich Foreman ein, der mittlerweile auch einen Blick in die Akte geworfen hatte.

„Das erklärt die Übelkeit, das Erbrechen und die Kopfschmerzen. Wunderbar. Fall gelöst." House nahm seinen Stock, den er ans Whiteboard gehangen hatte, und humpelte aus dem Besprechungsraum.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Am Ende des Ganges kam ihm Wilson entgegen und House machte auf dem Absatz kehrt in die andere Richtung. „House, ich muss mit dir reden," rief ihm Wilson nach. House blieb stehen und verdrehte die Augen. „Wilson, es gibt Nichts worüber Ich mit dir reden möchte," entgegnete ihm House und drehte sich um zu seinem Freund.

Wilson wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, aber House kam ihm zuvor. „Was habe ich gerade gesagt? Und wehe du nimmst das Unwort Cuddy in den Mund", sagte House leicht gereizt.

„Wieso sollte ich?" fragte Wilson skeptisch und kam langsam ein paar Schritte näher. „Seit dem Date mit ihr redest du doch nur noch von ihr..." versuchte sich House zu verteidigen. „Also, wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe, hast du mich nach dem Date ausgequetscht und wolltest alles darüber wissen..." House grummelte in seiner typischen Art und Weise und ging einfach davon. Er ließ einen perplexen Wilson auf dem Flur zurück. Dieser betrat daraufhin den Besprechungsraum wo die Ducklings am Tisch saßen und über den Fall der 9-jährigen Kay nachdachten. Sein Blick fiel in House´Büro und zu einem Anzug der in einer Schutzhülle von einem Haken hing.

„Wozu braucht House einen Anzug?", fragte Wilson die drei Ducklings. „Vielleicht führt er seine geliebte Cameron noch einmal zum Essen aus..." schmunzelte Foreman und erntete von Cam daraufhin einen bösen Blick. Aber besonders Chase tat sich von der Bemerkung nicht gerade angetan. Hätten Blicke töten können, wäre Foreman augenblicklich von seinem Stuhl gefallen.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Skeptisch sah Wilson abwechselnd die Drei an. Anscheinend hatte er ein heikles Thema gestartet. Da er offensichtlich von keinem der Anwesenden eine Antwort auf seine Frage bekommen würde, verließ er mit grüblerischer Miene den Besprechungsraum und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro. Er würde schon noch heraus finden, was das Alles auf sich hatte.


	3. Date?

House hatte gerade erfolgreich die eine Nervensäge abgeschüttelt, als auch schon die nächste um die Ecke bog und sich demonstrativ vor ihn stellte. „Was machen Sie hier? Sie sollten sich um dieses Mädchen kümmern," sagte Cuddy und klang leicht genervt. House schaute auf seine Uhr. „1. habe ich jetzt Mittagspause und 2. ist der Fall schon längst gelöst."

„Erstens beginnt ihre Mittagspause nicht vor 12h und es ist gerade mal 11:15h. Und Zweitens wird die ausfallen, wenn-" „Das Mädchen saß zu lange in der Sonne, hat zu wenig getrunken. Jeder Laie könnte sich aus den Symptomen, die sie hatte, genau das zusammen basteln, worauf selbst Foreman gekommen ist. Das Zauberwort heißt 'Sonnenstich'." Genervt drehte Greg sich von Cuddy weg und stapfte weiter in Richtung Aufzug. „Nur weil das Wunder der Natur bei einigem Menschen in diesem Krankenhaus Ladehemmungen hat, brauchen Sie nicht _mir _jede 9-jährige Nervensäge auf's Auge drücken, damit _Sie_ was zum Spielen haben..." schrie er ihr noch durch den ganzen Flur zu, was Cuddy dazu veranlasste stehen zu bleiben, anstatt ihm zu folgen.

Sie schaute ihm entsetzt nach und innerlich fing sie vor Wut und Enttäuschung an zu kochen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sie mit so einer Bemerkung verletzte. Doch dieses Mal hatte er keinen Entzug als Entschuldigung vorzuweisen.

House kam am Aufzug an und drückte auf den Knopf. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab zu der Verabredung die er an diesem Abend haben würde und war sich immer noch nicht sicher ob das so eine gute Idee war ins Theater zu gehen.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuddy saß, auch noch nach einer Stunde, vor Wut kochend in ihrem Büro und hockte über Abrechnungen und Akten als House das Büro betrat. „Was wollen Sie?" Cuddy klang mehr als nur genervt. "Ist Ihnen ihr letzter Patient nicht gut bekommen?" fragte House skeptisch, dem Cuddys schlechte Laune natürlich nicht entging. Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn Sie mir nichts zu sagen haben, dann verlassen Sie mein Büro. Ich habe schließlich was zu tun. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen offensichtlich..." Sie schaute ihn mit böse funkelnden Augen an und wartete darauf, dass er endlich verschwand.

Doch anstatt Cuddys Wunsch folge zu leisten, trat er näher zu ihr ran und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Mit einem leicht erwartungsvollem Ausdruck in den Augen sah er sie an, zunächst, ohne etwas zu sagen. Erst nach einer ganzen Zeit sagte er schließlich: "Mit dem Blick könnten Sie glatt eine Rolle in "Ein Sommernachtstraum" ergattern... dazu müssten Sie heute Abend allerdings anstatt das kleine Rote, das kleine Schwarze anziehen..." Ein fast unmerkliches Grinsen umspielte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine Mundwinkel und erwartungsvoll hob er eine Augenbraue während er sie ansah.

"Ich werde weder das kleine Rote noch das kleine Schwarze heute Abend anziehen" Cuddy wusste nicht so recht, ob House verstanden hatte was sie damit sagen wollte, denn sein Blick schien leer, so als müsste sein Gehirn erstmal arbeiten. "Wenn Sie das, was Sie jetzt tragen, anbehalten, wäre mir das auch recht..." Bei dem Satz glotzte er ihr ungeniert in den Ausschnitt. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber urplötzlich hatte er gute Laune...

Cuddy sah wie sein Blick in ihren Ausschnitt wandete und legte sofort schützend ihre Hand dorthin. "Ich glaube Sie haben mich nicht verstanden, House. Ich werde heute Abend nicht mit Ihnen ins Theater gehen" Sein Blick verfinsterte sich zusehends, als die eben gesprochenen Worte zu ihm durchgedrungen waren. "Wieso nicht?"

Sie stand auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete diese. "Sie haben mich beleidigt. Nein, viel schlimmer. Sie haben mich verletzt und mir den Tag vermiest. Und wissen Sie was? Der Tag war bis dato ziemlich schön weil ich mich auf den Abend gefreut hatte." Cuddys Stimme wurde mit dem Sprechen immer lauter und merkte schließlich nicht wie das Krankenhauspersonal stehen blieb und neugierig zuhörte.

Etwas verdattert sah House Cuddy hinterher, wie sie aufstand, die Tür aufriss und ihn anbrüllte, was letztendlich die komplette Krankenhausbelegschaft des Erdgeschosses auf diese Unterhaltung aufmerksam werden ließ. "Warum müssen Frauen aus einer Mücke eigentlich immer einen Elefanten machen? Lässt man _sie_ Mittags nicht ran, lassen_ die _einen Abends nicht ran..." Theatralisch erhob sich House von dem Stuhl und humpelte zu Cuddy an die Tür, und schließlich an ihr vorbei hinaus in den Vorraum ihres Büros.

Cuddy schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu und ließ die Vorhänge hinunter. "Arschloch" sagte sie zu sich selber und setzte sich wieder an ihren Tisch. Ihre Gedanken hingen wieder dem nach, was House am Vormittag zu ihr gesagt hatte. Bei dem Wort Ladehemmungen kamen ihr die Tränen und als wenn das Übel nicht schon groß genug war, betrat House wieder das Büro.

"Wie ich sehe, bereuen Sie ihre Entscheidung schon. - Ich hole Sie also um 19h ab..." "Sie unsensibles Trampelpferd" schrie Cuddy ihn urplötzlich an. "Wissen Sie eigentlich wie es mir geht? Ich habe vorgestern mein Baby verloren und Sie reden davon das Mutter Natur Ladehemmungen hat. Wie wäre es wenn Sie anstatt sofort los zureden und dumme Sprüche bringen, erstmal nachdenken?" Cuddy liefen dicke Tränen über die Wange die sie mit der Hand wegwischte... Wie gut das der Mascara _nicht _wasserfest war...

House stand an der Tür und wirkte für einen kurzen Moment sprachlos. Er zögerte etwas zu sagen, entschied sich dann aber doch dazu die Klappe zu halten und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. "Ich... uhm..." Greg schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, doch er fand sie nicht wirklich. Cuddy legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und schluchzte. "Gehen Sie House" sagte sie ohne ihn anzublicken.

Als hätte es irgendwen verwundert, tat er auch diesmal nicht das, was sie sich von ihm gewünscht hätte. Zwar machte er kurz Anstalten sich zum Gehen zu zu wenden, und doch drehte er wieder um und ging schließlich zu Cuddy hinter den Schreibtisch.

Diese konnte House nicht sehen und hatte angenommem das er gegangen war. Sie erschrak als sie aufschaute und ihn direkt neben sich stehen sah. "Mein Gott, House. Muss das sein?"

"Gott brauchen Sie mich nicht gleich zu nennen..." Natürlich konnte er sich bei der Vorlage diesen dämlichen Spruch nicht verkneifen. Ohne irgendwas Anderes noch hinzu zu fügen, griff er nach Cuddys Hand und zog sie zu sich hoch.

Sie hätte House für den Spruch am liebsten irgendwo hingetreten, aber das er sie hochzog zu sich, verwunderte sie zu sehr. Was hatte er vor? Cuddy neigte den Kopf so, dass House nicht in ihr verheultes Gesicht blicken konnte.

Mitfühlend, ja fast schon liebevoll, nahm Greg sie in die Arme und drückte sie leicht an sich; so, dass es nicht zu aufdringlich wirkte aber dennoch Halt und Geborgenheit ausstrahlte, wovon er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie Beides in diesem Moment brauchte. Ein Bisschen wunderte er sich über sich selbst warum er dies hier überhaupt tat. Irgendwie fühlte er sich einfach richtig an.

"Es tut mir leid." brachte Greg schließlich hervor. Ein Satz, der ihm sicherlich nicht einfach über die Lippen kam. Cuddy nickte und drückte ihr Gesicht in seine Brust und konnte erneut die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und heulte sich bei ihm aus.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Ein Glück, dass die Vorhänge geschlossen sind, sonst kämen wieder diese nervigen Gerüchte über uns auf..." bemerkte House nach einiger Zeit, die er Arm in Arm mit Cuddy in ihrem Büro stand und sich sein Hemd vollheulen ließ.

Cuddy löste sich von ihm und wischte sich abermals die Tränen vom Gesicht. "Tut mir leid das ich ihr Hemd vollgeheult habe." Sie war mehr als verlegen, erschrak sie sich doch selbst über ihren plötzlichen Zusammenbruch. Die Situation war ihr ziemlich unangenehm, was sie nicht verbergen konnte. Schon gar nicht vor House. "Ich muss jetzt weiter arbeiten" sagte sie ausweichend und tat plötzlich so als wäre nichts gewesen.

Greg schmunzelte. Natürlich versuchte sie jetzt das eben Geschehene und den Auslöser den Ganzen zu verdrängen. *_Typisches Verhaltensmuster einer traumatisierten Person._* schoss es ihm in Gedanken durch den Kopf. "Sie sollten versuchen sich abzulenken... ich hätte da zwei Karten für ein Theaterstück..." sagte er, während er langsam wieder auf die andere Seite des Schreibtisches wechselte.

"Das ist nett von Ihnen," sagte Cuddy und mühte sich ein Lächeln ab. "Aber mir steht nicht so der Sinn nach Theater und Menschen..." "Könnten Sie es denn in der Gesellschaft mit _einem_ weiteren Menschen aushalten?" Cuddy schaute ihn schmunzelnd an. "House, bitte. Ich will einfach nur alleine sein. Also vergessen Sie es." "Hey, ich hab nicht sagt, dass ich dabei an mich gedacht habe!" Abwehrend hob er die Hände und drehte sich zum Gehen um. Cuddy verdrehte wieder die Augen. Wie so oft bei House. "Was haben sie sich denn vorgestellt?"

"Och... nur einen langweiligen Abend, mit einem noch langweiligeren Arbeitskollegen bei einer Kiste Bier, einer großen Familienpizza und irgendeinem Boxkampf im Fernsehen... aber Wilson hätte heute Abend mit Sicherheit eh keine Zeit für Sie gehabt..." Unbeirrt führte er seinen Weg nach Draußen fort und setzte eine Hand auf die Türklinke.

Bei dem Wort Familienpizza zuckte Cuddy zusammen. "House, warten Sie. Ich... ich kann eh seit Tagen nicht schlafen." Sie ließ eine kurze Pause. „Ich bring die Pizza und das Bier mit...", fügte sie schließlich noch hinzu und nahm dadurch Gregs indirekte Einladung an.

Seine Hand ruhte auf der Türklinke und es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, ehe er sie runterdrückte und die Tür öffnete. Das leichte Lächeln, welches seine Mundwinkel umspielten, konnte sie nicht sehen. "Und Wehe die Pizza ist kalt und das Bier warm..." waren die Worte, mit denen er schließlich ihr Büro verließ.


	4. You Make Me Live

Cuddy stand geriegelt und geschniegelt in einem schwarzen edlen Pullover vor House' Tür und balancierte in der einen Hand zwei Flaschen Bier und in der Anderen eine große Pizzaschachtel. Mit den Spitzen ihrer Stöckelschuhe klopfte sie gegen die Tür.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis House sich zur Tür bequemt hatte und diese öffnete. Bevor er irgendetwas sagte, musterte er Cuddy mit neugierigem Blick. "Das ist ja praktisch doch das kleine Schwarze..." Er öffnete die Tür noch ein Stück weiter um sie eintreten zu lassen. „Nicht _das_ kleine Schwarze," sagte Cuddy und huschte an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung um schnell die heiße Pizza loszuwerden.

"Sagen Sie bloß, die Pizza ist wirklich noch heiß." sagte House überrascht, während er Cuddy beobachtete, wie sie versuchte den Karton so schnell wie möglich auf dem Couchtisch abzustellen. "Also, in der Hölle ist es garantiert nicht heißer," sagte sie und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. "Ich habe eine mörderische Fahrt mit dem Auto hinter mir um die Pizza noch heiß abliefern zu können."

Greg schmunzelte, als er sich die Szene, die Cuddy so knapp beschrieb, in Gedanken weiter ausbaute und sich bildlich vor seinem inneren Auge vorstellte. Er ging kurz in die Küche und kam mit einem Glas zurück, welches er in Cuddys Nähe auf den Tisch stellte. "Ich hätte Folgendes anzubieten: Monstertrucks, die Liveübertragung eines Boxkampfes, den Film "Nachts kommen sie wieder, Teil II", oder was auch immer das heutige Abendprogramm so bringt..." House setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch und wartete auf eine Entscheidung von ihr.

Sie überlegte eine Weile lang. "Ich wäre für den Horrorfilm", sagte Cuddy und tat so als würde ihr schon der Schauer über den Rücken laufen Überrascht sah er sie an. "Wirklich?" "Klar, warum nicht? Ich würde Sie gerne mal zittern sehen," sagte sie frech und reichte ihm ein Bier.

"Wir werden ja sehen, wer als Erstes zittert..." House nahm das Bier entgegen, öffnete die Flasche und nippte einmal daran bevor er zur Fernbedienung griff. Die Kassette lag zum Glück noch im Videorecorder, sodass er nicht aufstehen musste um ihren Filmwunsch erfüllen zu können. Während der Vorspann lief, nahm er sich ein Stück Pizza und saß mampfend auf der Couch. Mit vollem Mund fragte er sie schließlich: "Und Sie sind sich wirklich sicher, dass Sie den Film sehen wollen?"

Cuddy stupste ihn in die Seite, so dass er sich fast an seiner Pizza verschluckte, weil er damit nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. "Ich bin kein Weichei, falls Sie das damit sagen wollen," antwortete Cuddy und griff sich ebenfalls ein Stück Pizza. "Wahrscheinlich werde ich eher bei dem Film einschlafen." Sie klang ziemlich selbstsicher, was House aber nicht im Geringsten überraschte. Schließlich kannte er sie schon etwas länger.

"Dann sollten wir ihn eher im Schlafzimmer gucken... dann spar' ich mir nachher das Rübertragen..." Sie schluckte einmal laut und schaute ihn entsetzt an. "Ich habe Ihnen damals schon gesagt, dass ich nicht noch mal eine Nacht in ihrem Bett verbringen werde"

House aß grinsend weiter seine Pizza. Er brauchte sie nicht anzuschauen um zu wissen, welchen entsetzten Blick sie gerade aufgesetzt hatte. Als Cuddy sein Grinsen sah, musste auch sie grinsen. Sie dachte gerne an diese eine Nacht zurück und daran, wie liebevoll House eigentlich sein konnte.

Plötzlich schrie ein Zombie im Film laut auf und Cuddy, die noch immer ihren Gedanken nachhing, fiel fast vom Sofa, so sehr erschrak sie. Da House den Film schon öfters gesehen hatte, war er weniger von dem Zombiegeschrei überrascht und erschrocken, als viel mehr von Cuddy, die beinahe von der Couch oder alternativ auf seinen Schoß gesprungen wäre. Letztere Möglichkeit hätte ihm natürlich am Besten gefallen. "Wollen Sie mich umbringen?... das war doch nur ein Zombie..."

Cuddy wurde vor Scham rot im Gesicht..."Tut mir leid..." sagte sie kleinlaut und schaute auf seinen Pullover wo gerade die Tomatensoße von seinem Stück Pizza drauf tröpfelte. House grinste und versuchte in dem fahlen Licht des Fernsehers irgendwas bei ihr zu erkennen. "Sie werden doch nicht etwa rot...?" Sein Grinsen und Suchen hörten jedoch allzu bald schon auf, als er ihrem Blick folgte. Natürlich hatte er sich keinen, zur Tomatensoße farblich abgestimmten, Pullover angezogen, sondern einen hellgrauen Pulli, von dem sich der kleine, rote Fleck perfekt abhob. Genervt verdrehte er die Augen und wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, die Soße mit einem Finger vom Pulli zu holen, doch Cuddy kam ihm zuvor.

Sie hatte in ihrer Handtasche nach Taschentüchern gesucht und versuchte nun den Tomatenfleck auf seinem Pulli weg zu wischen, wobei er sie mehr als verwundert beobachtete. Dabei trafen sich durch Zufall ihre Blicke und plötzlich knisterte es in der Luft.

Abwartend sah er sie an und ein weiterer Tropfen Tomatensoße machte es sich auf seinem Pullover gemütlich, was seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder von Cuddy ablenkte. Grummelnd legte er das Stück Pizza beiseite, nahm Cuddy das Taschentuch aus der Hand und rubbelte auf dem zweiten Soßenfleck herum.

"Sie müssen Pril auf den Fleck tun, dann geht er beim Waschen auch garantiert raus," sagte sie und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit urplötzlich wieder dem Film und ihrem Bier. "Ich könnte mir auch einfach einen neuen Pullover kaufen..." sagte House mürrisch, der von alten Haushaltstipps nicht viel übrig hatte.

Während Cuddy sich wieder dem Film widmete, rubbelte er den Fleck zwar nicht weg, dafür aber trocken, was ihm auch schon reichte. Bevor er sich wieder an dem Pizzastück zu schaffen machte, griff er nach einer Serviette, die er sich wie ein Lätzchen in den Kragen steckte, nahm einen Schluck Bier und suchte nach einer bequemeren Sitzposition. Cuddy sah die als Lätzchen umfunktionierte Serviette und musste innerlich lachen. House war wie ein alter Griesgram...

Sie sank ein wenig tiefer in das Sofa und ihr Arm berührte Seinen. Sie zog ihren Arm sofort wieder weg, und verpackte es geschickt in einem weiteren Wechsel der Sitzposition.

Doch diese kleine Berührung brachte ihr unerwartet eine Gänsehaut. Wie aus heiterem Himmel fühlte sie sich plötzlich wie ein kleines Schulmädchen bei ihrer ersten Verabredung und war mindestens genauso aufgeregt. War da vielleicht doch mehr, als sie sich zugestehen wollte? Übermütig kippte sie einen großen Schluck Bier hinunter.

House sah aus den Augenwinkeln dann und wann zu Cuddy rüber, die sich irgendwie sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen schien. Da sie unentwegt zum Fernseher praktisch 'anstarrte' schien es ihm das Naheliegenste, dass ihr Unwohlsein eventuell an dem Film läge.

Nachdem er ein weiteres Stück Pizza verdrückt hatte- natürlich jetzt, wo er ein 'Lätzchen' trug- ohne zu kleckern, ergriff er wieder das Wort. "Wollen wir nicht doch etwas Anderes gucken? Gleich kommt noch eine ganz gemeine Szene mit einem Werwolf, und wenn der Sie auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt, dann krieg' ich von ihrem Aufspringen wieder einen Herzinfarkt..."

Cuddy atmete etwas schwer. "Es ist schon spät. Ich denke es ist besser wenn ich jetzt nach Hause fahre" Cuddy war sich wegen ihrer eigenen plötzlichen Gefühle nicht sicher und wollte sich aus dieser brenzligen Lage befreien.

"Mir geht es auch nicht so gut. Ich muss immer wieder..." Cuddy brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende. House wusste auch so das sie an ihr Baby unentwegt denken musste**. **"Ich weiß..." sagte er knapp. "Ich fahre Sie nach Hause..." Greg stand auf, nahm die Serviette vom Pullover und grübelte darüber nach, was plötzlich mit Cuddy los war. Die Sache mit ihrer Fehlgeburt und dem Film konnte Nicht das Einzige sein, was sie beschäftigte. Im Gensatz zu ihm blieb sie sitzen und musste wieder mit den Tränen kämpfen. "House, ich weiß nicht wie ich das alles schaffen soll..." gestand sie ihm urplötzlich.

Ohne auch nur wirklich einen Schritt gegangen zu sein, hätte er sich gleich wieder auf die Couch fallen lassen können. Doch statt dessen suchte er sich im Dunkeln den Weg in die Küche, klimperte hier und da mit ein paar Gläsern rum, durchwühlte einen weiteren Schrank und kam schließlich mit einem Glas Wasser und einer Tablette wieder zu Cuddy zurück. Nachdem er sich wieder zu ihr auf die Couch gesetzt hatte, hielt er ihr Beides hin. "Hier. Nehmen Sie die erstmal..." Schlagartig hatte er das Gefühl, dass es eine dämliche Idee war, Cuddy zu ihm nach Hause einzuladen. Andererseits, saß sie nun zumindest nicht alleine bei sich zu Hause. Und auch, wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte: Gerne ließ er sie in diesem Zustand auch nicht gehen.

"Was ist das?" fragte sie skeptisch und nahm zuerst nur das Glas in die Hand. Obwohl sie froh war nicht alleine zu sein, irritierte seine Gesellschaft auch ein wenig. Sie fühlte sich wohl bei ihm.

"Diazepam." sagte er knapp. Die Wirkung dieses Arzneimittels brauchte er ihr mit Sicherheit nicht erklären, darum hielt er weitere Worte für unnötig. Abwartend hielt er ihr weiterhin seine Hand mit der Tablette hin, bis Cuddy diese schließlich nahm und mit einem großen Schluck Wasser hinunter spülte. Ihre Nerven lagen tatsächlich etwas brach. Ohne Vorwarnung schreckte Sie plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken hoch und ließ ihn an ihren Bedenken teilhaben. "Und wie komm ich jetzt nach Hause? Mit der Dosis kann ich kein Auto mehr fahren...?"

House atmete tief durch. Er war froh, dass sie ihm keinen Vortrag darüber gehalten hatte, warum er ihr denn überhaupt irgendwas geben wollte. Dafür erschrak er umso mehr, als sie plötzlich mit einem weiteren Problem anfing. "Entweder bleiben Sie heute Nacht hier, oder ich fahre Sie, wie ich bereits schon gesagt habe, nach Hause."

"Ich will nicht nach Hause. Da ist es so leer." sagte sie und ihr Blick wurde glasiger von den Tränen, die sich langsam aber sicher wieder in ihren Augen sammelten, aber auch das Diazepam trug ein kleines Bisschen dazu bei.

House schloss die Augen und wünschte sich tatsächlich, dass sie die Einladung heute nie angenommen hätte, oder es, wie zunächst geplant, beim Theaterbesuch geblieben wäre. Er war noch nie der beste Ansprechpartner in solchen Situationen gewesen, da er immer sehr leicht dazu neigte alles ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, anstatt wie gewünscht auf die Gefühle seines Gegenübers einzugehen.

Er seufzte und nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand. "Sie nehmen mein Bett, ich schlafe hier auf der Couch." Cuddy packte ihn an der Hand und ihm kam es beinahe so vor, als könne Sie seine Gedanken lesen. "Ich weiß, Sie sind nicht der optimale Ansprechpartner, aber danke, dass Sie mir zumindest zuhören." Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich. "Und danke, dass ich mich heute Abend nicht so einsam fühlen musste."

House fühlte sich von Cuddys Aktion beinahe schon überrumpelt. Damit hätte er als Letztes gerechnet, obwohl ihm im Unterbewusstsein irgendwo klar war, dass man bei Leuten in so einer Situation praktisch mit Allem rechnen musste.

Gewillt ihrer Bitte folge zu leisten, ließ er sich von ihr umarmen und erwiderte diese Geste auch. „Einsam fühlen müssen Sie sich doch eigentlich nie..." Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Rücken, obwohl ihm doch irgendwie nicht so ganz wohl bei der Sache war.

Cuddy genoss seine Nähe. Jemanden bei sich zu haben tat ihr jetzt besonders gut. Sie spürte die Wärme seines Körpers und hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis ihm noch näher sein zu wollen. Als könne sie sich nicht anders helfen, nahm Sie seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Dann schaute sie ihm in die Augen. "Schlafe mit mir. So wie damals." Ohne ihm die Chance zu einer Antwort zu lassen, presste sie ihre Lippen gleich darauf wieder auf seinen Mund.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überlegte House, ob er ihr vielleicht die falsche Tablette gegeben hatte, aber wenn er genauer drüber nachdachte, war der Gedanke Schwachsinn.

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung spürte er plötzlich ihre Lippen abermals auf den Seinen, was ihn zunächst bewegungslos machte, und doch zog er sie unbewusst ein kleines Stückchen näher zu sich ran. Über diese Aktion von ihr verwundert, sah er sie nach dem Kuss ziemlich verwirrt an- sofern ein Greg House überhaupt so gucken konnte. "Hab ich mich gerade verhört?" fragte er unsicher.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein." war alles was sie hervorbrachte bevor sie ihn wieder küsste. Sie wollte schon damit beginnen an seiner Hose herum zu fummeln, als er sie stoppte indem er sie an den Handgelenken packte, und nochmal ernst ansah.

"Ich bin mir völlig dessen bewusst was wir gerade tun. Aber glaub mir: Ich will und brauche das jetzt." Cuddy streifte ihre Stöckelschuhe ab und suchte mit ihren Lippen nach seinen Mund. Nur zögerlich ließ er ihre Handgelenke los, nachdem sie beginnen wollte, seine Hose zu öffnen. Nicht, dass er noch weitere Einladungen bräuchte, doch irgendwie fühlte es sich falsch an in dieser Situation.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Doch mit der Zeit, bei jedem weiteren Kuss, verflogen die anfänglichen Zweifel, ob dies richtig war oder nicht, zunehmend. Zärtlich hielt er ihren Kopf in seinen Händen und ließ seine Zunge mit ihrer spielen. Seine Hände glitten ihren Rücken hinunter und schoben sich auf dem Rückweg unter ihren Pulli.

Sie zog ihm den Pulli über den Kopf aus und bedeckte seinen gesamten Oberkörper mit zärtlichen Küssen. Ihre Hände glitten wieder zu seiner Hose die halb geöffnet war und spürte das er es auch wollte. Ein kleines Triumphgefühl überkam Cuddy und sie stand auf um House ins Schlafzimmer zu ziehen.

Bereitwillig folgte er ihr und entledigte sich dort seinen restlichen Klamotten. Genauso, wie sie ihre, unter ständigem Küssen, dort auch los wurde bevor sich die Beiden schließlich in seinem Bett wieder fanden.

"Und du meinst das wirklich ernst?" fragte er immer noch unsicher und vergrub schwer atmend sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge und bedeckte sie dort mit Küssen. Irgendwie konnte er das Alles nicht so ganz glauben. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er in dieser Nacht mit Cuddy im Bett landen würde? Er mit Sicherheit nicht.

"Ich meine das wirklich ernst Greg", sagte sie voller Erregung stöhnend und umfasste seinen straffen und durchtrainierten Po. Und in Gedanken dachte sie: *_Ich wollte das schon immer..._*

Cuddy drehte House auf den Rücken und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn, damit er sein Bein nicht zu sehr belasten musste. "Meinst du nicht wir sollten...?" Sie sah wie er mit seiner Hand in die Nachttischschublade griff und ein Kondom herausholte. In seinem Blick und seiner Stimme schwang noch immer ein ganz kleines Bisschen Unsicherheit mit. Sie nickte, küsste ihn und nahm ihm das Kondom aus der Hand und öffnete die Verpackung. Als sie es ansetzte und abrollen wollte, stöhnte Greg unerwartet heftig auf. Cuddy dachte schon es wäre sein Bein, welches sie zu sehr belastet hatte, aber er grinste nur. "Mach ruhig weiter..."

Und genau das tat sie auch, bis sie mit ihrem Werk schließlich fertig war und sich auf ihn setzte. Liebevoll zog er sie zu sich runter, küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund, streichelte ihr ebenso zärtlich über den Rücken und schaukelte sie gekonnt, langsam aber sicher in Richtung Höhepunkt.

Cuddy dachte sie würde fliegen... der Alkohol, das Diazepam... der unglaubliche Sex mit Greg... Während sie den besten Höhepunkt ihres Lebens erlebte, drückte sie Greg so fest es ging an sich und stöhnte ihm ins Ohr: "Ich liebe dich..." und ließ sich schließlich völlig erschöpft und außer Atem neben ihn ins Bett fallen.

Nein... heute ließ er sich von gar nichts mehr aus der Ruhe bringen... noch nicht einmal von einem unerwartetem "Ich liebe dich", wo der ganze Abend schon irgendwie mehr als 'unerwartet' verlief.

House grinste, während er genauso wie sie nach Atem rang und die Wogen der Lust allmählich abklangen. Er drehte sich auf ihre Seite und stützte seinen Kopf mit einer Hand ab während er sie beobachtete. "Du überrascht mich..." Sie schaute ihn an, immer noch schwer am atmen. "Warum?" "Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich noch einmal so erlebe... nicht heute Nacht..." grinste er sie schelmisch an und drückte ihr einen weiteren Kuss auf den Mund.

Cuddy erwiderte den Kuss wohlwollend, diesmal aber sachter und zärtlicher. Sie nahm die Decke und zog sie über sich und House. "Ich wollte einfach nur mal wieder Sex haben," sagte sie. "Sex ist ein Bedürfnis das jeder Mensch hat...sollte dich als Arzt nicht überraschen." Cuddy grinste ihn an und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es auch Frauen gibt, die ich nicht dafür bezahlen muss, dann hätte ich schon 'ne Menge Geld gespart... wieso kommen solche Offenbarungen eigentlich immer, wenn man fast pleite ist..." seufzte Greg und genoss die Wärme von Lisas Körper an seinem.

Sie lachte. Sich sicher aufgehoben fühlend in seinen starken Armen schlief sie ein...


End file.
